iPod Dabbles of The Legend of Zelda
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: This is a challenge proposed upon my friends. IPod dabbles and challenges bestowed upon me. Involves almost every Link incarnation. Full Details Inside.


A while back, my friends and I use to post Ipod dabbles on LiveJournal and one of my friends told me to try it on The Legend of Zelda series. Since I no longer use LiveJournal, I'll post it here instead. So these chapters are no way connected. Its just dabbles. They can be anything from character death to love. So now that you are aware, let the first challenge begin. You have to write a story for as long as the song is. -shudders;

**_[Hits random on her Ipod: -giggles at the song; Far Away by Nickelback]_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Zelda; nor do I own any songs used]

This one is Twilight Princess Based.

* * *

_This time, This place_  
_Misused, Mistakes _  
_Too long, Too late _  
_Who was I to make you wait?_  
_Just one chance Just one breath _  
_Just in case there's just one left _  
_'Cause you know, you know, you know _

* * *

Ilia brushed her blond strands from her face. She lowered her eyes, allowing a sigh to escape her lips. She was standing in Ordon Spring. It had been nearly 3 months since Link has saved Hyrule from the warlord Ganondorf. Ilia had returned home to Ordon with Talo, Malo, Beth, and Colin. Colin now had a sense of pride, with his own shield and sword. He wanted to be just like his idol, Link. The young teen had left for Hyrule Castle and Ilia had not seen him for nearly a week. She was beginning to worry that Link hadn't returned. Was there trouble in the Castle? What was going on? Can Ilia help in any way?

She turned to leave, when she froze in her tracks. At the entrance to the Spring laid a wolf in a heap. It had black, white, and gray colored fur, and most was matted with blood. He had magnificent azure eyes, which held pain and he had small hoops on his ears. Ilia thought the eyes and earrings were quite unusual. The wolf's blue eyes landed on Ilia, it let a whine of pain. Ilia walked over to it, very cautious. It made no attempt to harm her. Ilia felt tears, as she took in all the injuries this wolf had. She placed a gentle hand on the wolf's shoulder.

"Oh you poor thing, let me get my friend, Rusl," she whispered. "He can help." As thought the wolf understood, it nodded. Ilia got up, as she turned from the Spring and towards Ordon Village. She nearly stumbled, when she raced up the stairs of Rusl's house. She knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. Rusl opened it, with Colin at his side.

"Ilia, is something wrong?" Rusl asked, looking at the young woman, who was trying to catch her breath.

"Now before you think I am crazy for wanting to help this animal, listen" she began. Rusl raised a brow, as Colin looked at her. "There is a wolf, a very hurt wolf near Ordon Spring. I want you to help it." Rusl's eyes widen, as he opened his mouth to protest. "Now wait. Let me explain. I've seen this wolf before, so has Colin. It's never attacked anybody." She looked at Colin. "It's the one with the blue eyes that you've seen a number of times." Colin's eyes widen, as a smile appeared on his lips. Colin pulled on his dad's shirt. Rusl looked at his son.

"The wolf won't hurt anyone, dad," Colin told his father. "He was in Kakariko Village a lot and never hurt anyone." Rusl sighed, as he nodded in defeat.

"Very well, let us find this wolf," he whispered, as he left with Ilia, Colin following closely behind them. They turned the corner and saw him. Rusl's compassionate side came out, when he saw the condition of the poor beast. It's fur was matted with blood, as its breathing was labored. Rusl managed to pick up the wolf gently, as it let out a yelp of pain. He frowned, knowing the poor beast was in agony. He managed to get it home before anyone saw it.

"Want me to get mom?" Colin asked, looking at his father. Rusl nodded softly, as he began to examined the animal. It had what looked like stab wounds and a few cracked ribs. Moments later, Uli walked into the room, holding her three month old daughter. She let a soft gasp, but compassion crossed her face. She gently handed her daughter to Ilia. Ilia sat on a chair, as the baby began to fall asleep in her arms. Colin watched his parents, while they worked. His mother went to work preparing several different poultices from her herb supply. She knew this wolf was going to need them. She stopped, when she felt something leather around his neck. It was a strange looking crystal. Rusl was about to remove it, when the wolf let out a feeble sounding growl.

"Leave it on," Uli whispered, as she started a fire to boil some of the Spirit Spring water that Colin had fetched the other day, with some herbs to make a healing drink; she mixed this with half a bottle of potion she had stored up, made from the red chu jelly. It was not known for having a pleasant taste, but its healing powers were great for helping with internal and external damage. That's when they all stared in shock. The wolf was shaking hard, its form becoming engulfed in black periodically. It was these times when he sounded to human, so much like . . . Link.

"What on earth?" Rusl jumped to his feet, taking a step back. Colin was behind his father, his eyes wide. "That sound...that voice...I know it...but it can't be...Link."

"What's going on?" Ilia asked worriedly. Ilia handed the baby to Colin, who was just as much in shock as everyone else. The wolf was surrounded in black again and his shape quivered before returning to its furry self.

"He needs to get himself under control, or else he's going to break his bones even more!" Uli exclaimed. She tried to comfort the poor animal. Uli hated to see anyone or anything in pain.

There were warring emotions flashing across Rusl's face as Ilia looked at him. She watched as he made a silent decision, crouching beside the shaking animal.

"Link," he said softly, "I know it's you. Please stop trying to stop it. You want to change back. Please, just do it. You're only going to hurt yourself even more if you keep suppressing it. It's not worth the pain, Link! Change!"

The wolf whined pathetically, while Ilia froze in shock. _Link, no way._ Then she saw the eyes. Those expressive azure hues. Link's hues. With a final howl, he let himself be completely engulfed in black. When it dissipated, a wolf no longer laid there. Link did.

Colin, Uli, Rusl, and Ilia all stared in shock. The wolf...it was Link. The young teen looked extremely battered and broken. He was a mess. His dirty blonde hair was soaked with sweat and he was pale as sheet. There were cuts and bruises covering every inch of him, especially his chest. It was almost fully blue and green from all of the bruises. Tears streamed down his cheeks, hoping the occupants weren't scared of him.

"You don't have to stay," he told them hoarsely. "I understand if you're afraid." Rusl shook his head, when Uli handed him some bandages. He winced as Rusl gently lifted him enough so that Uli could wrap his ribs. He didn't expect them to continue to help him.

"What would we be afraid of?" she questioned. Uli always thought of Link as her son, and she wouldn't be afraid even if this was a shock to her.

"Me," he whispered, shutting his eyes tightly. Colin handed his baby sister to Ilia, as he reached for one of Link's hands. Link opened his eyes slowly, looking at him.

"Link, you're family," Colin whispered. "Even if we are shocked, we are certainly not scared of you. We love you." Colin's words brought a small smile to Link's lips. Perhaps Colin was right, after all. If they were scared they would have fainted or something. Once Uli was finished applying medicine and bandages to the teen, she left the room, taking her baby from Ilia.

"Link," Rusl gained the teen attention. Link slowly turned his head to look at Rusl. "I understand what you are saying, but honestly. Colin summed it all up. We are your family and we will always love you."

Ilia reached out to take his hand in hers. "Link, I could never be afraid of you. I love you." She immediately turned red, gaining Link's full attention.

"What?" He asked in a soft voice. Ilia took a deep breath, going down on her knees to be eye level with him.

"I said that I love you," Ilia whispered, her face inches from Link's. He raised his head slowly, connecting his lips to her. Rusl grinned, as Colin covered his eyes.

"Dad, they're kissing," he muttered. "It's gross." The young child darted from the room, as Rusl chuckled. He left the two alone, knowing those two would be happy with one another.

* * *

_I love you,  
I have loved you all along_  
_And I miss you,  
Far away for far too long _  
_I keep dreaming  
You'll be with me and you'll never go _  
_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

**Author's Note:** There is the end of the first challenge. Next challenge is coming next week. It'll be based off Ocarina of Time Link. But should it be LinkxSaria; LinkxMalon; or LinkxZelda? Let me know what you want to see._  
_


End file.
